Superstar
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Edward Cullen un famoso musico que quiere escapar de los medios ,Forks le dice la dulce chica de los ojos achocolatados ,en ese pueblo puedes desapareser. ¿Pero que pasara cuando Edward se enamore de su Fan numero 1,la adorable Bella Swan?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Una manos me arrastraron al fondo del pasillo ,cerré los ojos solo por inercia el extraño puso su mano en mis labios el silencio nos inundaba.

-_Si te saco la mano de tu boca prometes no gritar?_.- una voz aterciopelada me suplico, solo asentí sin saber si podría cumplir mi palabra, no quise abrir mis ojos.

-_Siento mucho esto solo necesito ,yo necesito desaparecer_.- desaparecer ? dios este hombre era un criminal? -_sabes de algún lugar donde puedo ir ,necesito que los medios se olviden de mi._

-_Forks ,es un pueblo bastante alejado _.-no se porque dije eso es mi pueblo ,felicidades Bella vas a tener la culpa de que un delincuente merodee por tu pueblo.

-_Forks? tu vives ahí _.- volví a asentir.

-_Abre los ojos por favor_.- sentí que se acerca hacia mi ,abrí lentamente los ojos ,dos ojos esmeraldas me miran con miedo y expectación.

-_Tu ...eres ...Oh Dios ...Mio_.- el hizo una mueca triste, tenia al mismisimo Edward Cullen frente a mi

* * *

Deben seguir esta historia aqui

.net/u/2166692/JoshilynCullen

.net/s/5560169/1/Superstar


	2. Chapter 1

_Fue tu boca, quizas tu respiracion_

_tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no_

_tal vez fue que todo esto estaba escrito_

_Me dijiste que te ibas a ajejar_

_que ya no querias sentir nada mas_

_tal vez fue porque nos falto decirnos_

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca,_

_estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amoor..._

_Este es nuestro amor un gran amor_

_que solo intenta existir y no morir_

_será tal vez que todo estaba escrito_

_Este es nuestro amor, un corazón que late fuerte sin pensar_

_que no se puede ir contra el destino_

_**Bella PVO**_

_-Bella!!!! .- Porque mi mama siempre me tenia que sacar de mi mundo feliz?_

_-Que Mamá?.- escuche sus pasos al subir la escalera ,así que le baje un poco el volumen a mi laptop,tome aire y espere su llegada_

_-No te dicho como un millón de veces que no le subas tanto el volumen a tu música ,porque no me gusta gritar? .- me encogí de hombros inocentemente_

_-Lo siento Ma ,no lo vuelvo hacer.- Rene puso sus ojos en blanco_

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo ,lo que te venia a decir ,Alice ya llego_

_-Ok ,gracias y disculpa de nuevo .- Rene se encogió de hombros y se fue_

_Apague la música tome mis cosas y baje al comedor, ahí estaba mi enana favorita sentada en la mesa conversando con Rene ,me vio venir y me regaño con la mirada ._

_-Que hice ahora?_

_-De nuevo hiciste gritar a Rene ,Bella ,eso no se hace .- su expresión era de preocupación ,y era extraño ver esa expresión en ella ,así que sin querer comenzo a reír._

_-Lo siento otra vez ,tenia la música muy fuerte ,ok lo siento ,porque tanto alboroto._

_-Porque siempre haces lo mismo ,y obviamente la canción era de tu Dios griego no?_

_-Alice !!!.-,me tape la cara con las manos_

_-Todos sabemos que le dices así ,bueno Rene ,Angie y yop ,tranquila nadie mas._

_-Gracias_

_-Y que tanto alboroto si nadie mas en este pueblo lo conoce solo nosotras ._

_-Y eso si que esta mal ,como no pueden conocer a semejante poeta_

_-Ya empezaste a fantasear ,vamos .- me tomo del brazo mientras yo seguía hablando_

_-Nos vemos mas tarde Rene .- nos íbamos a subir al carro de Alice cuando Rene salio hacia la entrada_

_-Ah Bella cariño se me había olvidado ,a la vuelta te entrego tu regalo de cumpleaños_

_-Mamá mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana .- una sonrisa se asomo en su cara._

_-Es que el regalo debe ser entregado antes .- me tiro un beso y cerro la puerta, me subí al auto apenas y un poco enojada._

_-Que te pasa?_

_-Rene siempre me hace esto ,me lo dijo hoy para que este todo el día pensando en el bendito regalo ._

_-Tu madre es muy astuta ,que sera tu regalo eh,que podría ser como para que ella este tan emocionada ._

_-No lo se Alice ,no lo se.- El día en el instituto fue largo y agotador ,día de pruebas y trabajos ,y obvio había sido peor porque había estado todo el día pensando el el bendito regalo ,empece a contar los minutos que faltaban para salir de clases y cuando Alice paso por mi hice que volara para llevarme a Casa ,cuando llegamos me baje rápidamente pero con cuidado para que Rene no se diera cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por que me entregara mi regalo,entre a la casa y mama estaba arreglando la mesa para la Cena ._

_-Bella llegaste ,estas lista? .- solo asentí ,bien mi fachada de no interesada se derrumbo en cuanto mi madre me mostró un sobre ,un sobre dinero? la verdad era que no me importaba el dinero ,pero que mas podría ser? ,me lo entrego y lo empece a abrir cuidadosamente._

_-Vi le anuncio el otro día en television ,suerte la mía fue saber que todavía habian ,no sabes con que rapidez se acabaron , y como si fuera regalo del cielo son para el mismo día de tu cumpleaños ..-termine de abrir el sobre y casi me desmayo._

_-Mamá ,tu ...,el viene....Dios Mio ...Mamá Gracias .- corrí a abrazarla_

_-Alice entra aquí ya se que estas afuera .- la enana entro y me abrazo_

_-Lo sabias verdad? .- asintió y me sonrió_

_-Gracias ,Mamá es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar._

_-Y vamos las tres ,Angie ,tu y Yop ,Rene nos compro entradas a las tres .- hice que las dos me abrazaran ,Dios mio no lo podía creer en mis manos tenia nada menos que tres gloriosas entradas para un concierto en mi cumpleaños de mi Ídolo ,Poeta ,Amor Platónico ,el perfecto Edward Cullen._

_You smile, that beautiful smile_

_(__Sonríes con esa hermosa sonrisa__)_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_(__Y todas las chicas en la primera fila gritan tu nombre__)_

_So dim that spotlight_

_(__Entonces apaga ese reflector__)_

_Tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

_(__Dime cosas como "No puedo dejar de mirarte")_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl_

_(__No soy especial,solo otra loca chica__)_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_(__Que esta desesperadamente enamorada de ti__)_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_(__Y tengo fotos tuyas colgadas en mi pared__)_

_Superstar_

_(Super Estrella)_

**Edward PVO**

-_Edward!!!!!!.- _Cerré los ojos y me tape las oídos en estúpido intento de no escuchar nada.

-_Aquí estas Niño ,porque no contestas?_.- me encogí de hombros.- _tu no tomas nada en serio cierto?_

-_Primero que nada no soy un niño ,segundo no conteste porque quería tener al menos 5 minutos para mi y por ultimo si me importa ,soy yo el que se presenta delante de toda esas personas ,he luchado todos estos años para eso._

-_Y entonces porque te comportas como un niño de Mamá ,tienes un estadio repleto que te espera en 20 minutos y tu te vas del ensayo ,madura de una vez._

-_Deja de hablarme así a mi sobrino Will,tiene muchas preocupaciones como para tener que soportarte a ti también._

-_Soy su publicista_

-_Y yo soy su Tío y su manager ,no lo olvides yo soy tu jefe aquí_.- Mi héroe personal ,una de la de las muchas razones por la que admiraba a mi Carlisle ,el siempre buscaba que yo estuviera cómodo.

-_Hijo que hiciste ahora?,. _dijo riendo

-_Nada,bueno me fui del ensayo ,quería un tiempo a solas antes del concierto _.-Carlisle se sentó a mi lado.- miro el papel que tenia en las manos y volvió a sonreír

-_De Nuevo leyendo la carta de esa fan?.- _asentí con un poco de vergüenza

-_Si es que...,no se..,lo que ella escribió ,es lo que queria hacer ahora mismo ,olvidarme de todo y decirle a alguna chica que la quiero ,tener amigos ,aparte de mis primos ,quiero estudiar ,quiero compartir con ustedes ,quiero ser normal ,desaparecer._

-_Estas hablando en serio? Estas seguro?.- _lo estaba? ni siquiera sabia que decirle

-_Si..-_respondí inseguro .-_desaparecer_.- si estaba seguro.

-_Seguro ,seguro? ,después si quieres volver y no puedes ,no te haria eso infeliz?_

-_Tío conozco esta vida y me he dado cuenta que no soy completamente feliz ,amo la música y nunca la voy a dejar de amar,pero necesito algo mas_.- mi tío asintió y sonrió otra vez.

-_Esta bien esta es mi propuesta ,te haré desaparecer de los medios y todos nos vamos a ir contigo_.

-_Tío yo no puedo pedirles eso_

-_Te lo debemos hijo,y además Esme y los gemelos necesitan un cambio,ok esto es lo que te ofrezco ,tu busca el lugar donde te quieras ir y nos vamos todos,el ultimo concierto sera el de Jacksonville_.

-_Lo prometes_.- me ofreció su mano y se la tome para cerrar el trato.

-_Lo prometo hijo_.- lo abracé y por fin en tanto tiempo sentí esperanza, Will toco la puerta y nos miro.

-_Edward al escenario ,el concierto empieza en 3 _.- tome mi guitarra y camine hacia la puerta ,me voltee por ultima vez para mirar a mi tío ,el me guiño el ojo ,me di la vuelta y camine hacia el escenario ,subí a la plataforma para que empezara mi penúltimo concierto.

* * *

Puede que sea corto pero recien estoy saliendo de vaciones ehehhe,jaja cambie mi nombre por mi sobrenombre ,me gusta más.

Gracias por poner mi historia de sus favoritas ,graciias en serio.

Besitos .

Espero sus Reviews


	3. Nota Autor

**Hola sorry se que todos odian están notas igual que yo jajjaa**

**Pero me voy una semana a la playa ,mi padre me ha obligado ,**

**cuando vuelva el 16 de enero subiré capitulo nuevo y vendre muy recargada siiiiiii**

**para actualizar todas mis historias sobre toodo las nuevas  
**

**Jajaj ya los veo y nos leemos pronto los quiero muxo besitos bay**

**Atte:JoshylinC  
**


End file.
